


Wszystko zostanie w rodzinie

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: F/M, Incest, OOC, PWP
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-22 17:56:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3738130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mocno alternatywna wersja wydarzeń po wiecu. Taka z krakencestem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wszystko zostanie w rodzinie

**Author's Note:**

> Poniższy fanfik to prezent dla mojej bliskiej znajomej, która miała konkretne życzenia odnośnie pairingu i okoliczności. Sama tego nie shippuję, zdecydowanie nie.

„Uciekaj”, radził jej wuj Rodrik. Gdyby go posłuchała i cichcem odpłynęła ze Starej Wyk, byłaby teraz w drodze do swego Deepwood Motte, pokonana, ale przynajmniej wolna. Zamiast tego spróbowała walczyć, przekonana, że pozostali stryjowie staną po jej stronie. Przeliczyła się. Aeron i Victarion nienawidzili Eurona, jednak Mokra Czupryna nie śmiał otwarcie podważyć wyników świeżo zakończonego wiecu, a lord kapitan Żelaznej Floty całe życie był obowiązkowym młodszym bratem. To właśnie Victarion własnoręcznie obezwładnił Ashę i wydał ją nowemu królowi Żelaznych Wysp. „Naszą zbuntowaną bratanicę trzeba poskromić”, powiedział Wronie Oko, „i zajmę się tym osobiście, ale nie dzisiaj. Dziś będę ucztował z moimi kapitanami.” Do późnej nocy świętował zwycięstwo. Ona spędziła ten czas na „Ciszy”, skuta i pod strażą. Rankiem Euron popłynął na Pyke, do zamku, który teraz w pełni należał do niego. Kazał zamknąć Ashę w celi i przykuć ją do ściany. I wcale się do niej nie spieszył.  
Nie wiedziała, ile czasu już tu spędziła, w więzieniu stale było ciemno. Była zmęczona. Łańcuchy założono w ten sposób, że mogła stać, ukucnąć lub od biedy uklęknąć, ale w żadnej z tych pozycji nie mogła odpocząć, każda była niewygodna. Z początku Asha przeklinała Eurona, a jeszcze bardziej własną głupotę. Potem zastanawiała się, co z jej ludźmi. Teraz już tylko zgadywała, jak długo to jeszcze potrwa i co Wronie Oko zamierza z nią zrobić. Była przekonana, że stryj w jakiś sposób zabił jej ojca, i nie wątpiła, że jest w stanie zabić również ją. Z drugiej strony słowa Eurona o poskramianiu jej dawały nadzieję, że może jednak jest mu do czegoś potrzebna żywa. Przypomniała sobie, co powiedział lord Balon – kto ugnie kolan, może wstać i walczyć, ale kto zginie, nie będzie miał drugiej szansy. Postanowiła, że da Wroniemu Oku wszystko, czego ten zażąda. Podporządkuje się. _A potem się zobaczy._  
Usłyszała szczęk przekręcanego klucza w zamku, a chwilę później zgrzyt zawiasów. Ktoś wszedł do celi. Odwróciła głowę i zacisnęła powieki. Gość – nie widziała go, ale z jakiegoś powodu była pewna, że to Euron we własnej osobie – miał w ręku zapaloną pochodnię i światło raziło ją w oczy. Gdy wreszcie była w stanie je otworzyć, pochodnia tkwiła w uchwycie na ścianie, a nowy król Żelaznych Wysp stał przed swoją branką i gapił się niebieskim, uśmiechniętym okiem.  
\- Jak się miewasz, bratanico? – spytał swobodnym tonem.  
\- Nie będę narzekać – odparła – chociaż Pyke nie jest już tak gościnne, jak dawniej.  
\- Pyke wciąż jest gościnne, Asho, ale dla tych, którzy doceniają moją gościnę. Ty mogłabyś uciec i pozbawić mnie swego towarzystwa, a tego bym nie chciał.  
_Chyba jednak nie zamierza mnie zabić._ Poczuła dziwny przypływ energii.  
\- Co z moimi ludźmi? – spytała.  
\- Nie musisz się o nich martwić. Przysięgli wiernie służyć prawowitemu królowi i otrzymali za to nagrodę.  
Dotknęły ją te słowa. Już przeciągnął ich na swoją stronę? Nie mogła uwierzyć, że ją zdradzili.  
\- Co takiego im dałeś?  
\- Nagrodą jest twoje życie, oczywiście – odparł niewzruszony. - Jak długo zachowują się rozsądnie, nie grozi ci śmierć. Co innego ból, za brak bólu nie ręczę, zwłaszcza że sama się prosisz, bym ci go zadawał. Czy to ładnie, by bratanica odnosiła się w ten sposób do stryja? Próbowała mu ukraść koronę?  
_To ty mi ją ukradłeś. Mam lepsze prawa niż ty,_ pomyślała, ale nie powiedziała tego na głos. To by nie było rozsądne. Euron był najprzystojniejszym, najbystrzejszym, ale i najokrutniejszym z jej stryjów.  
\- Nie gniewaj się, stryjaszku. Wiesz przecież, że lubię prowokować mężczyzn, krewni nie stanowią wyjątku. Obiecuję, że już więcej nie będę – powiedziała pojednawczo.  
Parsknął śmiechem.  
\- Oczywiście, że będziesz prowokować, taka już jesteś. I oczywiście nadal chcesz zrzucić mnie z tronu, mimo że wyniki wiecu są święte. To jednak nie ma znaczenia, bo nie zamierzam iść z tobą na żaden układ. Po prostu cię stąd nie wypuszczę.  
\- Co w takim razie chcesz ze mną zrobić? – spytała zaniepokojona. Jeśli nie układ, to co? Nie miała najlepszych przeczuć.  
Podszedł do niej. Czuła jego oddech na swojej twarzy.  
\- Z początku zastanawiałem się, czy nie załatwić problemu twojej niewyparzonej gęby raz na zawsze i nie wyrwać ci języka, jak innym przed tobą – przesunął palcem po wargach Ashy - ale to jednak zbyt radykalne. Tak się nie traktuje rodziny. Potem pomyślałem, że mógłbym po prostu wziąć rzemień i kazać ci liczyć uderzenia – położył obie ręce na jej pośladkach – ostatecznie stryj ma prawo skarcić krnąbrną bratanicę, a prostota ma pewien urok, ale doszedłem do wniosku, że metody Rudego Wioślarza są poniżej mojej godności. Miałem jeszcze parę pomysłów, które jednak wymagałyby czasu, a nie mam go zbyt wiele, za kilka dni wypływamy. Cóż… po prostu wezmę sobie, co masz do dania – wsunął prawą dłoń między jej uda.  
Asha wzdrygnęła się. Tego się jednak nie spodziewała, mimo jego reputacji. I swojej własnej. Tego było za wiele. Daleko jej było do septy, niejedno miała na sumieniu, zdarzyło jej się nawet obmacać własnego brata, ale…  
\- Nie – wyrwało jej się.  
Kilka razy poruszył dłonią. Starała się zachować spokój.  
\- Wolisz zatem, żebym ci dodatkowo zrobił krzywdę? – spytał.  
\- Nie – odparła szybko. Coś nagle przyszło jej do głowy, ale żeby to zrobić, musiała teraz oszczędzać siły.  
\- Wiedziałem, że jednak jesteś rozsądna – uśmiechnął się.  
\- Rozkujesz mnie? – spytała. Starała się brzmieć i wyglądać uwodzicielsko.  
\- Chciałabyś mieć wolne ręce, prawda? – zadrwił. – Odebrać mi broń, kiedy ja byłbym zajęty czym innym... Nic z tego, bratanico. Poza tym nie muszę cię rozkuwać, żeby cię rozebrać.  
Z trudem stłumiła jęk zawodu. On tymczasem dobył sztyletu. Rozciął sznurowanie jej kaftana, rozpruł koszulę, szarpnął, obnażył jej piersi i brzuch. Ze spodniami poszło mu trudniej, ale w końcu rozciął zewnętrzne szwy obu nogawek i zdarł z niej tę cześć garderoby. Stała teraz przed nim w butach i strzępach odzieży, ale to, co najważniejsze w tej sytuacji, było doskonale widoczne.  
Euron cofnął się nieco. Zsunął opaskę z oka, któremu zawdzięczał przydomek i które odsłaniał tylko wtedy, gdy ruszał do boju. Mówiono, że to ciemne, wronie oko zionie złością, a niektórzy dodawali, że gdy kapitan „Ciszy” patrzy nim na kogoś, rzuca na niego urok. Asha nie była tak przesądna, jak większość żelaznych ludzi, ale i tak zrobiło jej się nieswojo. Koniec końców, jej stryj spoglądał wronim okiem tylko na śmiertelnych wrogów. Teraz jednak tylko się przypatrywał. Ciemne, złe oko zalśniło i nie był to błysk gniewu.  
Asha poczuła, jak jej serce bije szybciej, i to bynajmniej nie ze złości ani strachu. Przypomniała sobie, co czasem robiła z Qarlem. Toczyli ze sobą udawaną walkę, ona przegrywała, a on brał ją bez pytania o zgodę. Obecna sytuacja była aż nazbyt serio, a Euron nie był wcale podobny do Qarla, ale patrzył na nią w taki sam sposób, a w dodatku był najprzystojniejszym z jej stryjów, i jej ciało zareagowało, jej ciało ją zdradziło. Poczuła, że robi się mokra. _Niech to Inni porwą!_ Co innego ulec z rozsądku, co innego ulec chętnie. Ze wszystkich sił zacisnęła kolana, co tylko spotęgowało jej pragnienie. Wronie Oko zrozumiał, co się z nią dzieje.  
\- No proszę. I ty chciałaś protestować, ty? – powiedział z naciskiem. Schował sztylet, podszedł bliżej i znów wsunął rękę między jej uda. – Moja mała, buntownicza, wyuzdana bratanica. Nie masz się czym przejmować, wszystko zostanie w rodzinie. Smoki robią tak od pokoleń, lwy niedawno zaczęły, dlaczego krakeny miałyby sobie odmawiać?  
Miał zręczne palce. _Niech go szlag._ Asha wkrótce straciła panowanie nad sobą. Zacisnęła powieki. Euron jeszcze mówił, ale już go nie słuchała. Zapomniała o przegranym wiecu, więzieniu, zapomniała, kim jest ten, który ją dotyka. Wszystko, co ważne, działo się między jej nogami. Na ile mogła, wychodziła naprzeciw pieszczocie. Czuła narastające podniecenie.  
Nagle cofnął rękę.  
\- Dlaczego przestałeś? – spytała z autentycznym żalem.  
\- Bo to ty jesteś tu dla mnie, nie odwrotnie. – Położył obie ręce na jej ramionach. – Ugnij kolan, Asho. Dobrze wiesz, o co mi chodzi.  
Nie posłuchała.  
\- Proszę – powiedziała, wściekła na siebie za to, że w ogóle o to prosi i że akurat jego, ale niezdolna się już powstrzymać – pozwól mi dojść.  
\- Najpierw udowodnij, że potrafisz być grzeczna.  
W końcu uklękła, jak kazał. Było jej koszmarnie niewygodnie. Nie dam rady, nie w takiej pozycji. Rozwiązał spodnie. Wzięła się do dzieła, posłuszna mimo upokorzenia. Oby to nie trwało długo. Starała się, i ku jej uldze, docenił.  
\- Wystarczy – pomógł jej wstać. – Jednak będę dziś dobrym stryjkiem. Zasłużyłaś.  
Oparła się o ścianę. Jej podniecenie osłabło, ale wróciło, gdy zaczął ją znów dotykać. _Niech go szlag, powinnam go za to zabić,_ myślała gorączkowo. _Kiedyś zabiję, ale teraz chcę, żeby dokończył._ Wreszcie rozchylił jej nogi, jedną uniósł i oparł o swoje biodro. Asha złapała się łańcuchów, by nie upaść. Euron ją podtrzymał. Kiedy wreszcie w nią wszedł, jęknęła. _Wszystko zostanie w rodzinie_ , pomyślała nagle. A potem już nie myślała. Już tylko czuła.


End file.
